


The only one// transit

by SR_XX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel self harm, M/M, loosely based song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_XX/pseuds/SR_XX
Summary: Gabriel doesn't know how to stop blaming himself.Then Sam finds him;And things maybe arnt as bad as he thought they were.





	1. Heaven is what you make it.

Gabriel knew it was coming.   
The guilt would soon swallow him whole and break him down, so for now he sat in a clearing of trees in a field next to a highway tugging at golden feathers, watching the sky. 

Flashes of a night not long passed stabbed into him; wings burning at the memory of falling, tumbling to earth from so high up. Luckily he was powerful enough to fight it. 

Whenever he was alone the archangel would have them fanned out, six golden limbs, holding him so tight. 

Gabriel laid back in the damp grass. This was his routine, when he was suffocating in his own mind he came and watched the stars to remind him that they were safe now.   
He let out an unnecessary breath as he yanked another handful of feathers out. 

.•oOo•.

Rumbling like a thunderstorm in summer, the impala worked its way down a deserted highway. 

Sam furrowed his brow as eye of the tiger came on so he distracted himself with the scenery.   
He blinked hard.   
"Stop the car." The taller said, curious as to what he had just seen.   
"What?" Dean yelled over the music, already slowing down.   
"Dean, stop the car." Sam commanded, he sounded scarily like his father. 

Before baby had even stopped completely, he had leapt from the car. He wasn't worried that Dean was barely keeping up. 

"Dude! Tell me what's happening?" Dean yelled, panting softly as they arrived at whatever Sam had- "holy crap is that a feather?"   
He blurted out, damning his brothers long legs. 

Hair flopping in front of his face, Sam bent down and picked up the feather. It was about a foot long and it glowed; although Sam did not know it glowed with grace.   
"Dean this is what I saw."  
He murmured, completely distracted.   
The feathers were everywhere, leading to a clearing in the woods.   
"Great we're gonna find a dead hippogryph." Dean huffed. 

Sam ignored him Dean following suit and stepped with the trail, gasping. As the owner of the feather lay down, unaware of his visitors; Sam stepped from behind the trees,  
"Gabriel?"


	2. Hell is what you put me through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has been hiding for so long.   
> Then the Winchesters find him.   
> Maybe everything could work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Sorry guys.

Dazed, Gabriel did not hear the voice; instead he listened to the first rain drops and felt them hit his face.   
It snapped him awake from his trance and he sat up. 

Sam did not call Gabriel straight away again, instead he turned to Dean,  
"We still have those enochian handcuffs, right?"  
The older brother mumbled a "maybe, I'll go check"

The archangel pulled himself from the ground completely, stretching his vessel and wings behind him.   
The grass had hidden the true extent of his wings but they were a hell of a lot more beautiful whilst they glinted in the moonlight. 

The younger Winchester had a gasp wrenched from his throaty at the image in front of him. 

Gabriel chuckled briefly;   
"What's up kiddo?" He asked, turning to face the moose. 

•oOo•

The Winchester's jaw snapped closed, just as Dean jogged back into the scene. He huffed and decided not to mention the sexual tension as Sam stated   
"I don't know who you are, but the archangel Gabriel is dead. He died. For us."  
Dean also refused not to comment on the guilt that enveloped his brother for a moment. 

Winking at the giant, Gabriel made his archangel blade appear and slowly cut his arm open, whisps of golden grace poured out.   
He had expected Sam's anger. But not this; what emotion was that?  
Sadness? Fear? Confusion? 

 

Gabriel shrugged it off and walked until he was about six feet from the boys. 

Sam looked at his brother for a second before nodding and showing Gabriel the handcuffs.   
"You're coming with us." He stated. 

"Jeez Samba, take me on a date first."  
Gabriel thought for a moment before offering out his wrists.   
"You live in hunter Fort Knox. I'll be safe there."

•oOo•

Once the unexpected cargo had been loaded into the back of the impala, Dean pulled Sam aside.   
"What the hell dude?" He whispered harshly. 

"Look Dean, the way I see it we've just found the winning ticket for our next big bad which seem to pop up annually."  
Sam looked at the angel foraging through Deans music selection.   
"Plus," he looked down. "Angel feathers don't just fall out. Something's really wrong."

The oldest Winchester shook his head.   
"Whatever you say Sammy."  
Dean growled and leaped back into the impala, snatching the tapes from Gabriel.   
Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat back. 

•oOo•

Almost like an explosion, Sam burst out with;  
"If you were alive you should have done something."  
He swallowed hard and muttered.   
"Hell is what- what you put m- us through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Did Sam goat instead of groan? I wanna know! 
> 
> My tumblr is @helloimthetrickster
> 
> Love you all.   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of The only one by transit
> 
> Love me? I'm bored.   
> My tumblr is @helloimthetrickster  
>  Love it? Hate it? Did Sam goat instead of groan? Tell me! :3


End file.
